loved and lost
by doodledooley
Summary: When Edward brakes up with Bella she returns home. She is really the vampire daughter of Klaus who was changed BEFORE the other originals because her grandmother (Ester) tested on her rather than her children. And what happens when Damen come in to the picture No good at summary's story's much better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or vampire diaries  
And sorry for the wait with my other story but in  
the holiday I will have more time for them**

**Bella's pov**

"You... don't...want...me?" I was stunned. And here I was about to tell him my I am.**  
**"No." Ok, then I think I'll... glare that's a good option, right? Well obviously not because before I even registered it I was running full vamp speed knocking him into a tree. I hissed in his face and then sped off toward mystic falls, home.

When I arrived in town one thing I knew was I had to find dad. I found a local bar and headed in to it and luckily for me dad was sitting at the bar. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.  
"What?" he seemed angry then seen it was me and pulled me into a tight hug.  
"Hi."  
"Hi, baby."  
"I've missed you so much." I said tearing up.  
"I've missed you too, Baby."  
"I love you, you know." I said and he smiled  
"I love you too. Do you want to come see Elijah and Rebecca?"  
"Yes! I've missed them too."  
"Well, before we go I want to know what my girl has been up to?"  
"I went to Forks and guess what was there?"  
"What?"  
"Cold ones." And with that I seen him stiffen.  
"What the flipping hell were you doing with cold ones?"  
"Can we just go see Becca? I will answer all your questions latter."  
"Fine." He grumbled and we left with his arm around my waist.

**Alice pov**

We were all sitting in the family room when Carlisle let out a big sigh. No one ever said much anymore. Since Bella left no one has been the same. Emmett never jokes, Rose never makes a sarcastic comment, Jazz never talks and Edward... Well he's never here for me to make that decision and when we do see him he just sits there. Never talking, never moving like a shell of what once was. Everyone looked at me when I gasped and was sucked into a vision.

Bella walked in to a bar and tapped a man on the shoulder.  
"What?" the man spat and then pulled her into a hug.  
"Hi." She said with a strong British ascent.  
"Hi, baby." Baby?  
"I've missed you so much." She said tearing up.  
"I've missed you too, baby."  
"I love you, you know."  
"I love you too. Do you want to come see Elijah and Rebecca?"  
"Yes! I've missed them too."  
Well, before we go I want to know what my girl has been up to?" HIS GIRL!  
"Well I went to Forks and guess what was there?"NO NO NO.  
"What?"  
"Cold ones." What the hell, Bella! The man stiffened.  
"What the flipping hell were you doing with cold ones?"  
"Can we just go see Becca? I will tell you all later."  
"Fine." He said and they left the bar with one of his arms around her waist.

The next thing I knew I was looking at the faces of my loving family.  
"What did you see?" Jazz asked. But to answer his question there was a loud growl from Edward's room. And then he was in front of us.  
"What the HELL was that?" He screamed.  
"What?" the entire family asked excluding me.  
"She is mine! Not his! Mine..." He exploded.  
"Edward." Esmay said trying to comfort him.  
"She's mine." He said weakly.

**Hey. Hope you like this. I'll try to update  
before the Christmas and I'll try to do  
it earlier if I get 5 or more reviews.  
See ya J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight or vampire diaries  
And if I did I think that Edward wouldn't leave  
And also if I did Damon and Elena would be together faster**

BPOV

I walked in to the grill and took a seat at the bar. When I ordered a glass of wine the idiot bartender asked how old I was and, sadly, I had to compel him. After 3 drinks a man came up to me and he was quite cute.  
"Your new in town." He didn't really ask.  
"And you're rude." I said turning back to my drink and finding it empty.  
"Let me buy you a drink." He more demanded than asked  
"No its alright. I was just about to go."  
"You won't go, you will stay and have a drink with me." He said trying to compel me. The silly little baby vampire.  
"Are you trying to compel me, sir."I said politely while batting my eyes.  
"Vampire or on vervain?" he asked raising his eyebrows.  
"The vampire." I answered.  
"The or one of?" he asked  
"The. Let me introduce myself. My name is Isabelle Maria Michelson. I'am Nicklaus's daughter and the first vampire because my grandmother tested on me rather than her own children. Because she tested on me I cannot be killed. Not even by the white oak stake." And he just stared at me, open mouthed.  
"Let me buy you a drink, Isabelle." He said  
"Please, call me Isa."

Jpov

After Alice told us about her vision Carlisle gasped.  
"Alice, where did this happen?"he demanded.  
"Er... The mystic grill or something." And Carlisle was gone. About 5-6 seconds later he was back with a very old book in his hand. When he sat down he passed the book over to Alice  
"On page 56 there is a portrait. Tell me if it is that man." He said. She looked and gasped.  
"Its him!" She gasped. And Edward got up growling.  
"You're joking right. She does no know an original. Or is she one! She's to pure and innocent!" He had venom sparkling in his eyes.  
"It would explain why you couldn't read her mind, son."Carlisle said kindly.  
"Alice could see her future!" he argued, leaving Carlisle speechless. "That's it!" he screamed and left the room.

Epov

"That's it!" I screamed and ran out the door. I knew where I was going. Mystic falls. If Bella was there than so was I. She was and still is mine!

I've been running for 3 days and here I am. Mystic falls. I'am coming Bella.

**Ok, did you like it did you hate it?  
Well ether way I'am still writing  
What should happen next?  
To the reader who suggested what  
Klaus should do to Edward well consider it noted  
Hope you liked it bye love ya all.  
And MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or vampire dairies  
Hope you all like this chapter  
And check out my other story Loved and Lost**

DPOV

Its been 4 days since I met Isa. She is amazing! Right now we're sitting in her front room with my arm draped across her shoulders (KACHING!) wile watching this stupid movie she likes. Obvisly I was not going to tell her it was stupid, but since I met her we've watched it 7 times. 7. In 3 days we've watched a 4 hour movie 7 times. That has to be some type of record!

3 Hours latter

The movie finished and it looks like I'm not he only one who found it boring.  
"Isa."I gently shuck her awake.  
"Hmm?" She mumbled  
"Movie's finished."  
"So?" the doorbell rang."Can you get that?" She asked and I sighed and got the door. And just what I need. A flipping cold one.  
" What the hell do you want, cold one?" He gasped.  
"How do you know what I am?" Cold-ey asked.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I'm lo-"He was cut of by Isa.  
"Damon?" she said coming up to us.  
"Bella!" The cold one exploded.  
"Ah, hell!" she said running off.  
"Thanks." I said sarcastically and shut the door in his face.

BPOV

Damon and I are sitting in my front room with his arm draped across my shoulders. We're watching this movie I like when I fell asleep.  
"Isa?" Damon shuck me gently.  
"Hmm?" I mumbled  
"Movies finished."  
"So?"There was a knock at the door. "Can you get that?" And he left. I could hear muffled voices from the door and decided it was time to get up.  
"Damon?" I asked and heard a gasp. I looked toward the location of the sound and the last person I thought that would be there well, was. Edward flipping Cullen.  
"Bella!" He exclaimed.  
"Ah, Hell." I said and turned on my heal and ran for my room.

**Well? What do ya think?  
Can I have reviws?  
3 hous writing need reviews!  
SEE YOU LATTER BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry! I cant  
believe how long its been  
since I updated. Again really  
sorry!**

**BPOV**

I was lying face down on my bed when I heard Damon come in.  
"Hey, are you all right?" he asked.  
"I can live." I moaned."  
"Are you sure?" He asked still worried  
"Damon, I've been alive for 1000 years. I'll live." He laughed , lay down next to me and pulled me into his arms. I snuggled into his chest. I may not be seeing Damon but that doesn't mean that I don't like him but he probably doesn't like me that way. I felt Damon tence and he pulled away to look at me.  
"Isa?" he asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you want to go out sometime?"  
"Sure."  
"Do you want to go on a date sometime?" I grinned  
"oh yeah." I smiled and he pulled my face to his. The moment our lips touched I forgot about everything except his lips on mine. His smooth ,warm tongue grazed my bottom lip asking for entrance. Of coarse I granted it and his tongue was exploring my mouth. As soon as our tongues met it was like fireworks exploding and when his tongue drew a line down the centre of my tongue I moaned, involuntarily. He growled and flipped us over so I was under him and pulled back. "Wow."  
"Oh my go. You are so amazing Damon."  
"Isa?"  
"Yeah?"  
" I think I'm falling in love with you, Isabel."  
"I love you to Damon." He grined and continued were we left of.

EPOV

What the Hell was that! She is MINE! Mine. Not his. Why the hell would-what the hell? Carlisle, Esmay, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. God I'm going to Kill them!"What you all doing here?" I asked.  
"We want to see Bella." Alice stated.  
"Good luck with that. She is dating an original and strangely it wasn't that Klaus person. She was in his house though."His sent was all over the house.  
"She'll see her best friend no matter what." Alice argued.  
"Well we'll need a plan." And so it begun.

**OOOOO cliff hangers  
Hope you like that chapter.  
I know you will thou ;)  
Again sorry for being so late**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or vampire dairies.  
Ok I am going to try and make this chapter longer and I've got more time today because am ill and off school.  
Hope you like this.**

**IPov( Isa)**

Its been 3 days since Damon and I kissed. And we've done nothing but that since. We haven't herd from Edward since he was at my door, on Friday. I think he's up to something, I just don't know what. I am starting school today. Damon said that there's a lot of people who know about us and most of them are at the high school. And if Edward does have a plan... Lets just say I need some people on my side. I just compelled the woman at the front desk to let me in this school when... WACK. I just walked into someone. Wops.  
"Oh my god! I am soo sor-" I stopped mid sentence."- Katharine!" I snarled  
"NO, no, no I am not Katharine. I am her doppelganger." Oh... Right. "I'am Elena." She offered me her hand, which I shook.  
"I'am Isa."  
"I don't recognise you. Are you new?"  
"Yeah, you problem know my dad though."  
"Whose your dad?"  
"Er... Nicklaus Mikaelson." I sounded like a question.  
"WHAT!" She screamed and passing students looked at us.  
"Elena!" I herd someone yell.  
"Stefan," She sighed" This is Isa. And this is Klaus's daughter." The man looked at me wide eyed.  
"Your Isabel Mikaelson?" He asked.  
"Yeah, and who would you be if I may ask?"  
"I'm Stefan Salvatore."  
"Damon's brother. I'll admit I'm surprised, Stefan."  
"You know my brother?"  
"Yeah, did you he's one of the best kissers." They both blushed.  
"Well, we better head to class or we'll be late." Elena said trying to change the subject. "Oh, hey, Isa let me see your timetable." I have it to her. "We're in all the same classes. Come on." And that's how the day went.

EPOV

Our plan was settled. Alice and Rose were going to convince Bella how good we were for her. I will show her how much I love her. And this plan was starting today!

**So sorry this is late. And so short  
I'll try and update soon again sorry  
for the wait.**


End file.
